


Angels in the Garden

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Castiel is a little troublemaker, Gabriel has to cover for him, Michael is Mentioned, Other, Uriel is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was playing in the Garden. Gabriel finds out and gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels in the Garden

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, making Gabriel sigh. "Brother, what's all this sticky stuff in your wings?"  
Castiel's cheeks gained a red hue, different from his usual ivory tint. "Tree sap," he said lowly.  
The two brothers were sitting cross-legged on a cloud, the entirety of Heaven below them. Glistening marble structures, a pathway laden of gold and gems. It was all very breath-taking. Angels milled about. Even from this height, Castiel could pick up wisps of conversation in Enochian, the language of Heaven. It was just another ordinary day for the angels.  
"Tree sap? And how'd you get tree sap in your wings?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow daringly, waiting for an answer.  
Castiel's eyes went to the ground. "Uriel and I were playing in the Garden again."  
Gabriel sighed again, combing his fingers through his younger brother's wings. His eyelids shut in exasperation as he snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you don't-"  
"I'm sorry brother," Castiel craned his neck to look at Gabriel, "please don't tell Michael. It won't happen again, I swear," he begged.  
The archangel glared at Castiel, his eyes as hard as amber. His jaw was set. He was mad. "Seriously, Castiel! You were told-"  
Castiel gave him his puppy dog sapphire eyes, making him break off his argument.  
Not the eyes. Anything but the eyes.  
"Cas..."  
"My apologies brother," the young angel repeated slowly, but with the same pleading tone, "I know I disobeyed but please don't tell Michael. He'll-"  
Castiel stopped as Gabriel hugged him with his grace. The fledgling gasped a little as he felt the warmth, the love of his elder brother envelop him. Castiel softened, slumping a bit and closed his eyes blissfully.  
Gabriel ran his fingers through his little brother's wings, untangling the feathers and putting them back into place with dribbles his grace. He smiled as Castiel purred. "I won't tell. Just don't go back in the Garden. You hear me? I could get in major trouble for letting you get away with this."  
"Yes Gabriel. I hear you," he said in a trance.  
When he was done, the archangel pulled away and Castiel whined a bit of the withdrawal. Angel grace bonding was addicting. Very addicting. Like Oreo addicting, or pizza addicting.  
"There. Now go and play. I've got some mail and it won't deliver itself."  
Castiel looked up as Gabriel stood and turned. The archangel crouched to get ready to fly. The tips of his wings twitched in anticipation. Anticipation for speed. "Wait!"  
Gabriel turned. "What?"  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
Gabriel smirked and waved him off dismissively. "Aww it's nothing. I'm only helping a brother in need." The messenger of God faced the other way and unfurled his wings behind him. Three pairs of huge, beautiful golden wings spread out in unison. The sight was fascinating. Then in a flash and a flutter of wings he was gone. Castiel smiled and sank into the clouds. Another close call, another save by Gabriel. Maybe he shouldn't hang out so much with Uriel anymore.


End file.
